yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta – uczeń Akademi High School oraz przewodniczący klubu sztuki walki Wygląd Budo w swoim domyślnym wyglądzie nosi typowy, męski mundurek szkolny. Jest brunetem z czarnymi oczami. Nosi na głowie opaskę, którą noszą wszyscy członkowie klubu sztuki walki. Jako przewodniczący klubu, nosi czerwoną przepaskę na prawym ramieniu. Podczas zajęć klubowych, Budo nosi białe kimono z czarnym pasem. Opis Budo jest popularną osobą w Akademi High, znaną ze swojej przyjaznej i przystępnej postawy, potężnej sylwetki i niezaprzeczalnych umiejętności w sztukach walki. Odkąd został przewodniczącym klubu sztuk walki, otrzymał 100% pas zwycięzcy i jest uważany za najsilniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Budo został liderem klubu sztuk walki pokonując poprzednią liderkę klubu, która odeszła z niego, po pokonaniu przez jej własnego ucznia. Krążą plotki, że powodem dla którego Budo zdecydował się poświęcić sztuką walki jest to, że zaczął żywić silne miłosne uczucia do poprzedniej liderki klubu i rozpaczliwie chciał jej zaimponować. Budo zawsze zmienia temat, gdy jest o to zapytany, lecz nie zaprzecza, ani nie potwierdza tych plotek. Budo bardzo rzadko mówi źle o innych, jednak wiadomo, że wyraża silną niechęć do osób, które znęcają się nad słabszymi i delikwentów. Szybko oferuje pomoc każdemu, kto jest nękany przez innego ucznia, mówiąc jasno, że „jeśli walczysz z nim, to walczysz również ze mną”. Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry Budo ma osobowość "Przyjacielski", jednak obecnie w grze jego osobowość to heroiczny. Jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, będzie próbował obezwładnić Ayano. Jeśli protagonistka nie ma przy sobie broni, obezwładni ją od razu, a jeśli ma, dostaniemy możliwość walki z nim, przy czym wygraną, będzie zabicie Budo. Według jego informacji, nie jest w stanie odrzucić wyzwania. Zawsze jest "Gung ho" i entuzjastyczny. oraz czasami trochę uparty, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sztuki walki. Interakcje Więcej na ten temat: Interakcje Gdy Budo przebierze się w kimono i stanie przed oknem, w klubie sztuki walki można z nim przeprowadzić specyficzne interakcje. * Informacje – Budo przedstawia podstawowe wiadomości na temat klubu. * Dołącz – w tej opcji pytamy go o zgodę na dołączenie do klubu. Jeśli jesteśmy członkami innego klubu, Budo odrzuci naszą prośbę - nie można brać udziału w dwóch zajęciach klubowych naraz. * Opuść – jeśli jesteśmy członkami klubu, możemy wybrać tą interakcję, by opuścić klub Sztuk Walki. Nie można jednak ponownie do niego dołączyć. * Działalność – ta interakcja jest dostępna jedynie między 5:00 PM, a 5:30 PM. Jeśli wybierzemy tą opcję, będziemy ćwiczyć wraz z innymi członkami klubu. W pełnej wersji gry, jeśli nie będziemy brali udziału w działalności klubu przez tydzień, automatycznie zostaniemy z niego wyrzuceni. * Boksowanie – prawdopodobnie będzie polegało na tym, że będziemy boksować się z dowolnym członkiem klubu. Ta opcja jeszcze nie jest dodana do gry. Relacje Osana Najimi Budo będzie miał coś wspólnego z Osaną.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2017/03/28/march-28th-bug-fixing-build/ Możliwe, że Osana była przewodniczącą klubu sztuki walki i to Budo ją pokonał i żywi do niej uczuciahttps://yanderesimulator.com/characters/, lecz to nie jest potwierdzone. Ciekawostki *Nie możemy z nim wygrać w walce, póki nasza siła nie będzie bardzo wysoka. *Jego imię jest grą słów. Budo (武道) jest japońskim słowem określającym sztuki walki, zaś Masuta (マスタ) jest po prostu angielskim "master" przełożonym na katakanę. Co znaczy, iż nazywa się dosłownie „mistrz sztuk walki”. *Jako jedyny nie trzęsie się ze strachu, gdy atmosfera jest niska. Chociaż, jeśli połączymy niską atmosferę z zamknięciem jego klubu, wtedy on też wydaje się wpaść w paranoję. *Jest jednym z dwóch jedynych uczniów, którzy posiada miłość inną niż Senpai, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo lub Kokona Haruka lecz imię jego miłości jest zastąpione znakami zapytania. *Budo posiada tą samą fryzurę co Haruto Yuto, ale odwróconą w przeciwną stronę i w innym kolorze. *Ma taki sam kolor włosów i oczu, co Senpai. *Jego sylwetka została ukazana w filmiku „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”, zaś w filmiku „March Progress Report” został pokazany oficjalny art Budo. *Mimo tego, że jest przewodniczącym klubu Sztuk Walk nie jest najsilniejszą osobą w szkole, a zaledwie najsilniejszym chłopakiem, gdyż w całej szkole najsilniejsza jest Osoro Shidesu. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Heroiczna